Friendship
by Zethos
Summary: True friendship never dies.


**Author's Note: **Got a bit pissed today so I tried writing an angst story. Rushed through a bit due to the short amount of time so I'll keep this short. Review, I got to take the examinations soon. It's my inspiration.

--

_This can't be happening. It can't be. I've failed, failed in such a simple task… _The injured ranger stretched his hand out shakily to what remained of his trustworthy bow, the last gift of his best friend and mentor who had died protecting him in a Crimson Balrog raid. It had been his pride and glory, a reminder of the times they had shared through thick and thin...

_It's just a dream, right? And I'll wake up in bed with this bow still in one piece… _His clothes felt warm with blood. His blood. A heavy foot kicked the bow away effortlessly as a shining armor was thrust mockingly into his face. _That was supposed to be mine… Until he butted in…_

"Noobs never learn, don't they?" The arrogant warrior stamped onto his hand, brushing the battered bow aside with his sword as the ranger bit his lip. The body of the Balrog lay before him, its eyes lifeless and body immobile. What he had been doing for the past thirty minutes, the warrior had been able to do it in three.

_"RUN!!" The two Balrogs descended onto the ship like two dark thunderclouds, thundering loudly. A newly made wizard was slaughtered in a fireball; a warrior fell as sharp claws pierced his heart while a bandit screamed as he fell off the side, falling to his inevitable death.._

"You know," The warrior spoke in his high and mighty voice, releasing the pressure on his numbed hand as the ranger tasted his own blood, "that weak dogs like you should never have even entered the Ant Tunnel. Never."

_The ranger tripped as a black fireball burnt through the floor he was standing on earlier. There was a charring, sizzling smell as wooden fragments flew up into the air and into the unknown. A familiar figure ran up to him, blocking his view from the demented monsters, pulling him up to his feet forcefully as he bellowed, "GO!"_

"What a pity that your parents gave birth to such a pathetic moron," The warrior mocked with his thunderous voice, not even the least bit sweaty where the ranger was drenched from head to toe, "But no matter. I'll be doing them a favor today, won't I? Ridding them of such a fine combination of weakness and ignorance. "

_They both crashed into the cabin as the winged behemoth sent another fireball after their heads. A wave of relief swept over the ranger, quickly evaporated by the gaping hole in his friend's body. He had shielded him selflessly without hesistation, at the cost of his own life, delaying the Ranger's meeting with his Maker. His friend's hand gripped the Ranger tightly, and he summoned the last vestiges of strength to attempt to make speech. _

_"Remember the vow we made ten years ago?" His friend spluttered with difficulty, trying to smile, his body feeling cold as ice in the ranger's hands, "We can forget anything, anything but the happy times we shared. Though time may dim our eyes, weaken our bodies, our spirits shall remain the same, as one, like the rash boys we once were at the age eleven. Live on, my friend, a long path awaits you, but I'm afraid I have to depart early. "_

_But the ranger didn't listen. He did not want to, either. The thought of life and death separating them almost drove him to insanity. They had been together for all their lives – from the first arrow fired, tackling quests of obscene difficulty but of miserly reward and the toasts they shared after a tiresome day of hunting. Then, the grip of his armor loosened as the hand went limp and crashed onto the floor as loud as the roars of the enraged Balrogs outside, the air suddenly feeling cold and lifeless and time seemingly to have stopped._

_He felt useless, and a tempting urge to ram against the reinforced steel walls shot through him. T__he muscles in his legs tensed. But a resounding, familiar voice that sent a glimmer of hope up his heart sounded within him._

_"Live on, my friend." _

The demonic sword glinted in the soft light that shone on the luminous blue rocks. The four words repeated themselves, over and over again, in his mind. His body and mind felt strong, capable, just like how Guardian was. Then, he knew that his time was still not up... yet. Guardian wanted him to complete one more task..

He swiftly rolled away as the sword clashed against the floor, causing an eerie sound that reverberated throughout the dungeon, sending shivers up spines. The ranger drew an arrow from his quiver and slashed it into the stunned warrior. He keeled over, gripping his stomach, shock etched onto his face before he crashed onto his ground, his mouth wide open. Retribution was served.

Then, another picture blared into life in front of his mind's eye. Guardian and him, with hands over each other shoulder, walking into the orange sunset, chatting happily like the old times. The ranger smiled unconsciously, knowing that his friend was watching him from up there, protecting him just like he had done when he was alive.

And he stood there as if frozen, the smile permanently etched on his face. The painful gap of life and death that had separated them was now bridged. Forever, and ever more.


End file.
